Bathing in a shower has replaced bathing in a bathtub as the preferred method of bathing for several reasons, including convenience, comfort, and energy savings. Typically, a person stands in the shower and is sprayed with water through a shower head, which is attached to a shower pipe extending from the central plumbing. A shower head directly attached to the shower pipe is able to be pivoted about the attachment to the shower pipe to provide a certain degree of movement to control the direction of the shower spray. The movement of the shower head is limited to pivotal movement about the connection point to the shower pipe and cannot be translated in any direction.
An improvement to the adjustability of the standard shower head includes the development of the hand-held shower head. The hand-held shower head includes a flexible hose attached to the shower pipe and a shower head having a handle attached to the opposite end of the flexible hose. The hand-held shower head is typically mounted on a bracket attached to the shower pipe to allow the hand-held shower head to be used as a normal shower head, and can normally be pivoted about the attachment of the bracket to the shower pipe. However, the hand-held shower head can also be removed from the bracket and held in the desired position with one hand. This allows the user to move the shower head to any desired position, however it requires that the user utilize one hand to hold the shower head.
Further development in shower head positioning includes shower pipe extensions, which include one or more rigid links having one end pivotally attached to the shower pipe and the other end pivotally attached to the shower head, or to another rigid link. The links are typically elongated rigid hoses and allow for limited movement in the vertical and lateral directions. The movement is limited by the length of the rigid links and the direction of movement allowed by the pivotal joints between the links. This type of rigid link structure often leaks at the joints and can become loose and fail to hold the desired position.
There is missing in the art a shower head assembly which allows the variable positioning of the shower head in three dimensions while leaving the user with two free hands. It is to overcome the shortcomings in the prior art that the present invention was developed.